Taming Her
by Hoodie In the Corner
Summary: It's another late night at work for Miles Edgeworth. What will he do when Franziska shows up at his office unannounced and as bratty as ever? Maybe it's time for somebody to finally give the woman a taste of her own medicine. And who better to do that than himself?


Miles Edgeworth was immersed in his work as always, going over the details of the evidence for tomorrow's trial. His charcoal brown hair fell over his eyes as he leaned down towards his desk, completely lost in his paperwork. The sun was almost completely gone, and he knew that he should have gone home over an hour ago, but he had yet to prepare a plan for if the defense made it as deep into the evidence as he feared they would. There were too many contradictions. He needed to plan his counter attacks accordingly.

Suddenly, the door to his office burst open. No knock. Classy. He looked up from his work to see Franziska walk over to his bookshelf without so much as a hello.

"Hello, Franziska," he said with amusement in his voice. Her serious attitude always made him want to chuckle.

"I'm not here. I just need a file off of your shelf, and then I'll be gone. Of course, I wasn't told that it was _here_ until I looked for it down at the Criminal Affairs office. That Gumshoe's salary is going to get cut to the point that he starts _paying_ money to do his job!"

Boy, was she livid. Edgeworth watched her with interest. There was something about Franziska when she was like this. Something about her rage made him want to kiss her. Hard. With no mercy.

"It's on the top shelf!" Franziska spat in annoyance, "What foolish fool put it up there!?" In a huff, she wheeled the ladder over to that section of the shelf and began to climb it. Edgeworth continued observing her. He'd always found her bratty behavior to be absurd, but this really took the cake. There she was, climbing his ladder in high heels and struggling accordingly. Her hot headedness had always gotten her into tough situations. He knew that she wouldn't stop climbing the ladder to remove her shoes. That would be admitting that she had made a mistake. And a Von Karma is perfect.

She managed to reach the top shelf without falling, miraculously. She retrieved the file and then paused briefly. Edgeworth knew that she'd just realized the trip down would be much harder than the trip up. As silently as possible, he stood up from his desk and moved to the bottom of the ladder so that he could catch her if she fell. And he sincerely hoped she would if only it meant that he could touch her.

Sure enough, about half way down the ladder, she slipped, falling ungracefully into his chest and arms. The file she'd been holding fell to the ground, and papers spread out across the floor.

"How dare you!" she seethed, "You expected me to fall! Don't you think I know what I'm doing?!"

"Clearly you don't, since you did indeed fall," Edgeworth pointed out. He still had his arms around her. He had his nose right next to her platinum blue hair, and he could smell her scent of coconut and melon. "You know... since the day we met all those years ago... I always liked it best when you were angry," he told her.

"What are you talking about, you fool?! Let go of me at once!" Franziska demanded, beginning to struggle.

"I always thought it was so hot, the way you were always bitching like the stuck up brat you are. I wanted to tame you... put you in your place..." In one swift movement, he placed his lips on the back of her neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling her soft, pale skin.

"You've been drinking, Miles Edgeworth. Now unhand me or face my whip!" she shouted angrily. His hands rose to grab at her breasts, and she lost any bit of patience she had left inside her. She grabbed her whip and prepared to crack him one right on the face.

Edgeworth was prepared though. When the whip came whistling towards him, he grabbed it in his hand, grunting in pain as the leather cut into his palm. It was worth it though, because now he had her. Now he could win his verdict.

"Franziska..." he said quietly, breathing into her ear, "You know what your real imperfection is? Nobody ever disciplined you. Nobody taught you how to behave." He could feel her shudder in his arms, and he knew that she was giving in. He'd always known that she liked him too. She had probably fantasized about this moment just as much as he had. And now he was going to turn their fantasies into a reality.

"Please stop," she whispered, "We can't... not here... not in your office."

"Yes we can. This is where you want it to happen. Where somebody might walk in and see you being treated like the bad little girl that you are. That's why you've always been such a bitch. You secretly hoped that somebody would decide to put you in your place. And that somebody is going to be me." He slid one of his hands down from her breast and wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her up and carrying her over to the front of his desk. He felt her stomach tighten with anticipation.

He gently set her on her feet, and spun her around to face him. He took the whip from her hand, and placed it under his arm for the moment.

"Don't talk. Don't move," he told her as he slowly began to unbutton her vest. For a brief moment, she stared up at him defiantly, but she did what he asked. Edgeworth was cautious in every movement. He knew that she had not truly given into him. Yet. She was surely plotting her chance to get her power over him back. For her to submit already would be too easy.

He pushed her vest off of her shoulders and threw it aside, moving on to her white blouse. The buttons were small, and his large fingers fumbled with them a bit, but soon enough that layer was discarded as well. Now her fairly large breasts were clad only in a simple black bra. He yearned to remove that as well, but he could sense that she was about to make her move. Sure enough, when he leaned forward and put his arms behind her to unclasp her bra, she tried to snatch her whip from under his arm where it was no longer fully secure. He was ready for her though, and he twisted his body just enough that her hand missed it altogether.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Still resistant, are we? I think somebody needs to be taught a lesson about this whip of hers," he said. She looked up at him in shock.

"Don't you dare!" she said menacingly, "I'll press charges against you, even if you are supposed to be like a brother to me."

"You won't press charges," Edgeworth said calmly."And I'm not your brother. Besides, by the time we're done here... I don't think you'll be wanting to press charges. You'll be wanting to set up our next session." Quickly, he spun her around and pushed down on her back, bending her over his desk. She began to struggle, but he held her firmly in place. Gently, he peeled back her tight, black skirt until it was up and over her bottom. Next, he pulled down her black pantyhose until they were at her ankles.

"Step out of your shoes," he commanded.

"Fuck you," Franziska grunted.

"Disobedience will only earn you extra punishment," Edgeworth warned. He bent down and removed her shoes himself, setting them on his desk next to her. He then pulled the pantyhose off of her ankles, and returned his attention back to her ass. Those black panties would have to go. Slowly, he pulled her panties down, revealing her ass and her pussy to him. She was pale and smooth there, just like the rest of her. He could feel his cock swell at the sight of it, and he had to resist the temptation to take her right then and there. He had her step out of the panties, and then he threw them onto the quickly growing pile of clothing.

Just one more thing he needed to do. Edgeworth grabbed Franziska's heels from his desk and set them back down on the floor.

"Step back into your shoes," he told her. This time, she complied. He gazed at her in approval. The heels made it so that her ass was pushed up and out, giving him an excellent view of her bottom and her pussy. She really was beautiful. And right now she was all his. Franziska was bent over his desk, displaying her holes to him to use as he pleased.

"Do you know how much it hurts when you snap someone with your whip?" he asked her. She didn't answer. No matter. She was about to find out.

Without warning, he looped the whip in his hand and brought it down on her right ass cheek. She cried out in pain, and he pressed down harder on her back to warn her not to try and get up. After a few more single blows, he began to rein down quicker blows in succession, causing Franziska to moan and lean her head on his desk. He was careful not to hit her too hard. He didn't want to leave any welts on her or anything. The goal was to teach her a lesson, but he only wanted to hit her hard enough that she wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a few days.

Finally, he stopped, and took a moment to observe his handiwork. Her ass was a nice shade of pink now, and he was satisfied that he hadn't caused her any major injury. Gently, he caressed her bottom with his hand, soothing the pain for her. He could feel her begin to relax, and even push her bottom back towards his hand. He knew she was aroused. His palm grazed her pussy, and he could feel her wetness on his hand.

Carefully, he pulled her wrists back and began to wind the whip around them, binding them together. He was going to have her, and he would have her without any resistance. He would have her while she was rendered helpless by the very object that she held so dear.

Once he was sure that her wrists were properly secured, he returned his attention back to her feminine mound. Gently, he inserted a finger inside of her.

"You're a tight little bitch," he said in approval. She only moaned in response. When he withdrew his finger, she whimpered in protest. It was time. She was ready. He unzipped his pants, and maneuvered his cock out of his briefs. He hadn't been so aroused in years, nor had he wanted her this badly.

He forced his knee between her thighs, spreading her legs apart and giving himself full access to her. Grabbing her hips, he positioned himself at her opening. She tried to push back onto him, but he held her in place, teasing her. Withholding the pleasure she desperately wanted. Slowly, he pushed his tip inside of her, and she moaned in approval. Again, she tried to push back, but he withdrew himself, causing her to whine in frustration.

He paused a moment to take in the sight before him. _The_ Franziska Von Karma, prosecutor prodigy, was bent over his desk, hands tied, wearing nothing but a black bra and heels, with her pussy presented to him in total submission, moaning for him to take her. He felt power in his dominance over her, and seeing her submit to him was the biggest turn on of his life. In one swift motion, he buried himself inside of her, pushing his entire length into her and filling her completely. She let out a cry of ecstasy, pressing herself against him in want. He began to thrust, pushing in and out of her roughly. He knew she liked it rough. She was too tough not to.

Edgeworth watched Franziska buck and writhe on his desk as he pounded her. She was shamelessly enjoying this. And he was sure that this was the best sex he had ever had in his life. Swiftly, he unhooked her bra, preferring the appearance of a bare back. He'd enjoy the frontal view soon enough.

As he felt his climax building, he reached forward and grabbed a fist full of Franziska's hair, causing her to arch her back. He buried himself fully inside her with one more powerful thrust, and he filled her with his cum as her pussy clamped down and spasmed on his cock.

Both of their bodies relaxed and melted away from the tenseness of their orgasm, and Edgeworth deftly replaced his cock into his pants. He caressed Franziska's ass one last time, spreading her open with his hands to admire his seed inside of her. Her asshole winked at him as well as he held her cheeks apart. Next time he would have to claim that as well.

Neither of them said anything as he tenderly untied her wrists. He lifted her up off of his desk and turned her around, letting her bra fall to the floor. He admired the breasts before him, noting that her nipples were still fully erect and pointing up at him. He pinched one gently and gave it a tug. So beautiful. He could play with them forever, but not tonight. Edgeworth then retrieved her clothes and began to put them back on her in the reverse order he had removed them.

When he got to her vest he finally met her gaze. There was something new in her blue eyes. The anger and feistiness was still there, but it was glazed over with a film of lust and want. Gently, he cupped her cheek in his hand, and he lightly caressed the mole under her eye with his thumb. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately before pulling away.

"We will do this again," he promised her, and she nodded in understanding. Quietly, he gathered up the fallen papers and placed them back in the file, handing it to her along with her whip. She nodded, and then she left his office as silently as she had entered it. Franziska Von Karma... he'd been wanting her for so long, and now he had finally had her. And he would have her again and again and again... for as long as he wished.

Miles Edgeworth pulled out his desk chair and sat down. He had a trial at 10:00 a.m. the next morning. And a long night ahead of him.


End file.
